It's all in the Past
by Kassidy Bell
Summary: What would happen if the Gundam boy's past came back to haunt them? Unknow people to us, but known to the GW boys. Chapter 4 finally up. Please read and review.
1. The Familiar Stranger

Chapter 1: The Familiar Stranger

Short disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys. Full disclaimer at the end.

Part One – Duo's past

Chapter one: Familiar Stranger 

A slim figure was typing away in an over-crowded cockpit of a mobile suit. The figure was downloading some information from the suits main database, when a small fox-shaped mouse curser moved to the address box and clicked.

"Hmmm, wonder who I should send it to? Peacemillion..nope…the Lunar base..oh please!…Winner colony...like they would take time out to answer a distress plea…AH! This is what I was looking for, Gundam Pilots. Now which one…Heero?" the figure's laugh rang like a bell, "Puh-lease!Wufei? Yea and get this 'woman that, woman this' crap, I don't think so," she messed with her hat to let the bill rest on the back of her neck. "Trowa….Quatre? Um, and get help after I turn into a skeleton? Riiiiiight…they can barely keep from…never mind. There you are! Duo Maxwell, you little cutie you." ::click:: 

A small box appeared in front of her with two little buttons on it: send now…delete. "Well Seraphim, can you spare some energy to send a message?" The suit clicked the send button and the colony. 

She patted the armrest tenderly, "Thanks pal. They'll answer the message, if not Duo defiantly will." Her copper brown eyes widened in shock as she remembered something and her hands flew to her mouth, "I forgot to put my name in it!!!!" She pounded a fist on the armrest, "Damn!"

************

"Hey Hee-chan! I got a message!" cried Duo Maxwell, using his lover's nickname fondly. A soft gasp came from his lips when he saw where the mail was from, _The L2 colony?! I thought it was abandoned! Wait a sec…_He looked in the upper right corner of the message and saw a small fox smiling and laughed, _I don't believe it, she's alive!_

"Who sent it?" said a monotone voice that belonged to none other that Heero Yuy. 

"No clue," Duo winced as he lied, _I hate having to lie to him…but I have to, for her sake,_ then he put on his airhead act, "But it has some neat MS specs!" Heero stuck his head into Deathscythe Hell's cockpit. His cobalt eyes looked up at the screen, noticed that Duo had already opened up the mail, and hit him upside the head. 

"Hey! What was that for!" While holding the back of his head, Duo got up quickly from his chair to reach for Heero. But Heero had already jumped into the zero gravity and was drifting towards Wing Zero.

"That, ::thunk:: was for opening it." Came Heero's short reply.

An incredulous look passed over Duo's angelic features, then he just shrugged and went back to the cockpit to read the rest of the letter. "Sometimes I wonder why I love that baka so damn much," he whispered, sitting down in the chair.

************

A couple of hours later, the door to the MS storage room opened and in stepped Quatre Rabarba Winner. A look of confusion was etched on his face at the silence. "Duo-kun? Heero-kun? Are you two doing anything up there?"

Quatre was now very cautious of walking into a room where Heero and Duo were alone. The last time he had, Heero had tried to splatter his brains on the wall. But a well-timed 'move' from Duo made Heero's bullet miss his head by an inch. _Thank god I never told Trowa that. He would have killed Heero, then Duo would have killed Trowa, I would have killed Duo, and then Wufei would have killed me for the hell of it!_

An angry shout came from Deathscythe's cockpit, "I don't know what you are talking about, Q-man, but Heero and I are DEFINITLY NOT 'doing' anything!" Then the braided bishounen stuck his head out to look down at Quatre. It was then that Duo noticed his friends confusion, "What's the prob', Quatre?"

_Must have had a fight with Heero._ Quatre cleared his throat upon seeing Duo's maniac grin. "Um, nothing. I just came to tell you that lunch is ready."

Duo jumped down and tilted his head. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all," Quatre sighed with relief as Duo ran past him and out the door.

"Thanks a lot buddy!"

****************

"…And finally if you choose to come and rescue me, bring lots of food. The replicators went out a few weeks ago." Duo folded up the printed copy of the letter as he softly smiled.

"That's it?" questioned Trowa Barton, "No name or it's location?"

Duo grinned, "Nope, but it did have where it came from." Everyone just stared at Duo in silence for a while, until Chang Wufei spoke up.

"That 'is' its location, Duo."

"Heh," Duo put a hand behind his head, "I knew that. I was…just testing you!" (Everyone face-vaults while a sweat-drop appears on Duo's head)

Heero recovered and took a drink from his glass of water as Quatre looked up at Duo. "So where did it come from, Duo? Obviously the person must know you?"

Duo cleared his throat and turned slightly pale, but kept a fake grin on his face. "The L2 colony…"

Heero's eyes widened in shock as he spit up his last drink of water. Duo ran over to him and started to try to comfort him. Heero bolted up and left the room, causing a very worried Duo to follow. At the end of the corridor Heero stopped at spun around to face Duo. "I thought you said that your old colony was an abandoned wreck."

Duo skidded to a halt. His eyes were almost as big as plates, "It is."

"Then why do you want to go back? And I know you know who wrote the letter, so don't lie to me." On Heero's face was that 'if you don't tell me, I'll hurt you' look.

"It was from an old friend of mine," Duo swallowed hard as the look intensified. "That's the truth." He walked up to Heero and placed a hand on his cheek. "Can we go Hee-chan? I that I would get 'em off of that waste dump one of these days."

Heero's look softened as he looked at Duo's watering eyes, "Yes, but you have to do something for me first."

Duo's face brightened, "Name it Hee-chan and I'll do it."

Heero pushed Duo against the wall and kissed him hard. "Stop calling me Hee-chan."

"And if I don't?" Duo asked. Heero got off of him and went over to the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall. Duo laughed under Heero's hard stare, "Alright, alright, I get it. No more Hee-chan." He opened the door beside him and went into the room. "I'm getting some sleep. Feel free to join in though."

Heero followed in the room and the door closed and locked.

****Two days later****

The Gundams were coming up on the darkened colony when Duo got an audio call from Heero. "Yeah, Heero, wadda ya want?"

"When we get into the colony, I want you to go and search for that friend of yours." 

Duo laughed, "Actually I was thinking of finding somewhere to crash for the night."

"::sigh:: Fine do what you want but come back to the space port when you find something. Ok?"

Duo punched the thruster button and rocketed to the open shuttle bay doors. "Yeah Heero, ok."

When all of the Gundams landed in the colony, each pilot got out of their respective MS. Duo walked to the row of buildings in front of them. "Ah, so good to be home." He took in a deep breath, and then started to cough. "Ok enough of stale air." Duo turned to face Wufei, "I want you to go to that building (pointing to the control center beside the bay) and start up the life support systems. And use the Gundam's spare batteries if you have to." Then he turned to the rest of them after Wufei left, mumbling profane things under his breath. "And I want you guys to stay here till get back…if you see anything it's probably a cat or a fox, so don't shoot it." With that he ran into the darkness and disappeared.

*************

Trowa sat down against the cold metal wall and grunted as Quatre snuggled into his side. "I can't believe he just wants us to sit here and do nothing."

Quatre smiled softly and gently kissed Trowa, "You know there are other things than just sitting here…"

Heero groaned and turned around so he couldn't see the two lovebirds. He snapped his head to a sound that came from his left and walked over to it, walking away from the group. Heero bent down to pick up the empty soda can that had caused the noise, while cautiously taking out his gun and cocking it. He looked up at a slight breeze and saw a gun barrel in his face and his eyes boring into feminine copper brown ones. He snapped his head to the side, barley missing a bullet and jumped back leveling his gun at his opponent.

All of a sudden, right before Heero was about to pull the trigger, Duo jumped into the middle of the two, arms spread. "Duo get out of the way"

Duo swallowed hard, but stood his ground, "No, I can't let you hurt my friend. Even if it means you have to kill me to get to her."

Heero glared at him, "I mean it Duo, get out of my way."

A female laugh echoed through the colony, "Yes Duo," Copper eyes glaring into Heero's blue, pure white hair covering her face, "Please move. I want some fun…" 

Authors notes: Wow one night to write. I've been wanting to write this for a while now. So I did! Ok ….I don't own any GW characters or places. So read and review….PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 

Next on – It's all in the Past! 

Will some one die?

Who is the mysterious female stranger?

And how does she know our lovely bishounen? 

All this and more next chapter!


	2. Loving Deception

Short disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys

Short disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys. Full disclaimer at the end.

Part One - Duo's past

Chapter two: Loving Deception

"Yes Duo," Copper eyes glaring into Heero's blue, pure white hair covering her face, "Please move. I want some fun."

Duo snapped around and glared at her, "No I won't move. I won't let you hurt my Heero. So just put down your gun," he turned his head towards Heero, "That means you too, Heero."

Heero calmly put his gun down while the girl's shocked face looked at him, "That's the Heero you've been telling me about?!" Heero just stared at her in disbelief as she walked over to him.

Her white hair was covered with a backwards black baseball-like cap, but her hair was kinda poofed on the sides and back…like it was hiding something. She wore a black spaghetti strap top that exposed an inch of her stomach, and her blue jean flair pants were so faded that they looked almost white. Behind her, flowing with each step, was a soft gray fur-like 'cape' that started at her hips. She also had a pair of really scuffed up brown boots. 

As Heero watched her, a thought came to him, _God she's a complete tomboy! No wonder she's Duo's friend!_

"Hmmmm. From what Duo told me, I expected you to be taller." As she was walking around Heero, her 'cape' was winding around his legs.

_What the hell, it's like the cape is alive!!Heero's thought hit him with the force of a freight train, and his face proved it._

"Ah, well," She turned to face Duo, "Are you going to introduce us?" 

Duo laughed and grinned, while walking over to the two. "Hee…um, Heero this is my very close friend Kitsune Skye, more commonly called Kit. Kit, this is my….'friend', Heero Yuy."

Kit laughed and stepped back offering her hand to Heero, "Nice to meet you Hee-chan!" she said in a little chibi voice, emphasizing on the 'Hee'. 

Heero nodded and started to walk back to the others.

"Humph!" she placed her hands on her hips, "How much ruder can a guy be?!" Kit stopped acting like a kid when Duo grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards the others.

"Don't let him get to you Kit. He's like that to everyone." He slipped his hand down to intertwine his fingers in hers. "Come on! I want you to meet the others."

***************

Kit looked around the empty area where the other GW boys were supposed to be. She gently took her hand from Duo's and scratched the back of her head, "Man, love the welcoming committee. Must have taken ages to get it ready."

A little p.o.ed look crossed Duo's face. "Stop with the sarcasm, '_Sky_', you're killing me." 

"Well I learned it from the best, '_Max_'." She was about to pounce him when she noticed someone in the shadows. When she leveled her gun into the shadows of the darkened bay, Heero emerged with his hands up. She sighed and put down her gun, "I could have killed you."

Heero just looked at her, "No." Then he walked over towards Duo, "If you two are looking for Trowa and Quatre…" he was cut off by a soft moan bouncing off the crumbling building walls.

"Never mind I don't want to know." Duo mumbled, "But unfortunately I already know exactly what they're doing."

Kit nervously laughed and started to back up to the line of buildings. "Um…I'm gonna go and freshen up the church a bit. See ya!" She gave the two boys a messed up salute and ran off in the darkness.

Duo started to walk towards the control building when Heero stopped him. "You still haven't told me how you know her."

"We lived in the Maxwell Church together till we were both around eight or nine. When Father Maxwell brought me to the church, she was already there, waiting like me to get adopted. We were the last kids there because no one wanted to adopt rambunctious kids…" Duo started to walk again but stopped at the door, "You do know how to find Maxwell Church, don't you Heero?"

Heero just looked at him with a blank look on his face. Duo sighed, "It's the only building with a cross on the top of it." He then went in the building to help Wufei.

_Now to get Trowa and Quatre…god help me…_ Heero started to walk into the darkness to retrieve the pair of lovebirds.

************

Duo walked up towards the old church and grimaced. _Where is Heero? Oh, that's right, he had to go get Trowa and Quatre._ "Good luck Hee-chan." He whispered. As he started to walk up the steps into the foyer, he started to talk to himself. "Man what's Wu-man's problem!? _'I don't need your help Duo, now get out of here!'_ Damn what's wrong with trying to help?

He looked up past a big staircase and notices a light on in the highest room. "Of course she would be all the way up there…" and with that he started up the stairs. When he got to her door, he could hear nothing but loud music and a female voice singing with it.

_Dead I am the one,  
Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees,  
Strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky,  
Watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn,  
Conquering the worm  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
Dead I am the pool,  
Spreading from the pool  
Weak and want you need,  
Nowhere as you bleed  
Dead I am the rat,  
Feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur,  
Dying as you purr  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal  
  
Dead I am the dog,  
Hound of Hell you cry  
Devil on your back,  
I can never die  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
Burn like an animal  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula!  
  
(Dig through the ditches,)  
(Burn through the witches)  
(I slam in the back of my)_

_(Dragula!)_

When the song was almost over, Duo carefully opened the door and saw Kit dancing and singing into an invisible microphone. Then at the end he started to clap with a goofy grin on his face. When Kit noticed that someone was clapping she turned around, saw that Duo was grinning at her, and screamed while nearly tripping backwards over something. "Wha? H-how did you…? Why did you…?" And like a friend normally would, Duo answered, "Get in here? I opened the door…Come in here? Because you have a great voice. By the what was that song, I never thought that you listened to stuff like that." 

She gave him a sweet smile and started to climb out of the window behind her and on to a balcony, "It's called Dragula. And I'll listen to anything that my radio will pick up."

"Oh is that so?" He carefully crawled through the window and stood beside her. After awhile of silence he started to get worried, "What's wrong '_Sky_'? You're usually never this quiet." 

Kit looked up at him, her copper eyes shining with tears. "Do you hate me, '_Max_'?"

"No, of course not, you're my closest friend I have." His violet eyes had a slight confused look to them.

She backed up and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Then why did you leave me all alone?" Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and neck, the things underneath her hair started to shake. 

He smiled slightly and brought up his hand to caress her cheek friendly and pushed her hair over her ears. "Kit, I never left because of you, but I had thought you had died in the fire."

Kit rubbed her face against his hand and moved her face towards his. "You of all people should know that cats and foxes both have nine lives, I'm just on my last few." At this she leaned forward to catch his lips in a shy kiss. 

Duo was startled for a few seconds, but relaxed when he felt her 'cape' wrapped around one of his legs, bringing his body closer to hers. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. No thoughts of Heero ever slipped into his mind.

*******Around the same time*******

The Gundam boys (minus Duo) were all sitting around a small fire in the church's old chapel. Heero looked over to see Quatre sleeping on Trowa's lap and Trowa was sleeping against a pew. Wufei was boringly stabbing the fire with a stick, when he looked up at Heero, who was amazingly showing emotion. (Anxiety attack… you know we love them!) 

"Duo you know where Duo is, Heero?" Wufei asked only to break the stressful silence.

"Probably hanging out with Kitsune."

Wufei bolted straight up in shock, "You left him alone with a kitsune!? You idiot!" Wufei jumped up and started to run to the stairwell when Heero stopped him.

"You're not telling me something, Wufei. What's so wrong with Kitsune? She's a normal tomboy." 

Wufei did his little 'you idiot' laugh and glared down at Heero. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Heero tilted his head to the side, "Noticed what?"

Wufei walked down the stairs he had gone up and placed his face level with Heero's.

"She's not human…"

Next tine on: It's all in the Past!

What does our Chinese bishounen mean…or even talking about?

What's going on between Duo and Kit?

Was it just a friendly kiss…or something more?

Authors Notes/disclaimers: "Dragula" belongs to Rob Zombie. I own none of Gundam Wing but if I did do you really think I would be wasting time writing stories to quench my anime addiction? 

..good no one heard that. *Blushes* well anyway, *coffs* please read and review! Please?????!!!!!


	3. Hopelessly Reckless Love

Short disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys

Short disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys. Full disclaimer at the end. Silly warning: lots of little segments through out the chapter… and things get crazier, meaning more out of character ness.

Part One - Duo's past

Chapter three: Hopelessly reckless love

"She's not human…"

Heero just stared at him for a bit. "What are you talking about Wufei?"

Wufei just groaned and started up the steps again, "Why don't you come up here and ask her your self?"

Heero nodded and started up after Wufei.

*****************

When the door opened Kit and Duo looked up from the floor of her bedroom with worry in their eyes.

Wufei decided to take matters into his own hand, "What the hell do you think you two are doing?"

Duo closed his hand and stood up calmly. He grinned while helping Kit up, "We _were_ playing poker, until you two walked in and disturbed us." 

Kit threw her hand of cards on the floor showing a royal flush. "And I could have made some good money with that hand too." She put a hand on her hip irritably, "If you wanted to join us all you had to do was ask."

Heero just stared at the scene and he started to walk from the room, "I still don't know what you meant about her, Wufei."

Wufei roughly grabbed Heero's arm. "Just wait."

Kit looked into Wufei's face and collapsed onto the floor in exasperation. "You're Chinese aren't you?" Wufei just nodded. "Damn it. I was hoping not to be noticed till a bit later. Oh well time to get comfy." 

With that she took off her cap and flung her head to let her hair free up. She shook her head and flung her head back in a cascade of silver shimmer. What was exposed after this sent only Heero's mind out of wack.

"Y-you have _ears_?!" The ears that were exposed were not normal ears. They were genuine gray _fox_ ears, but proportioned to a humans form. "Then that makes the cape a…a…"

Kit kinda looked pissed at how Heero was taking it and stood up, "A tail, yeah. I know that." Her ear twitched slightly when she heard Wufei mumble 'demon'. She put both her hands on her hips and stared the two boys down with cold eyes, "Kitsune, fox demon, whatever you wanna call me, I'm here and I ain't no damn Chinese myth. I'm tired of people running from me because what I am, and I'm through with it. If you don't want me here I'll take my Gundam and leave!"

By that time all the yelling (sorta) had woken up the sleeping lovers on the floor level, causing them to come up as well. Quatre leaned against the doorframe with sleepy eyes. "Duo, who's your friend?"

Duo blinked and stared at Quatre, "This is Kit Skye…"

Trowa stared at Kit and gently wrapped his arms around Quatre's slim waist, "That's all fine and all, but some people were trying to sleep."

Quatre laughed and patted Trowa's arm, looking at kit all the while, "Don't mind him, he's just grouchy."

"Are not."

Quatre smiled and started to lead Trowa down the stairs, calmly throwing a comment to Kit, "Oh, nice tail by the way."

Kit nearly toppled over Heero and Wufei as she shoved her way to the door. "What did you say?"

Quatre stopped descending the stairs and turned to glare at her. "I said, nice tail. Do you have a hard time taking compliments or something?"

Kit tilted her head and smiled brightly, tail swishing in happiness, "Nope!"

He just stared at her in disbelief as Duo came up behind her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. "It's ok Q-man, it doesn't take that much to make my Kit happy."

Heero snapped around to look at Duo. "Your Kit?! When did she become yours?!" He walked over to the window and started through, "Well Duo, guess I've really lost you now…" He jumped off the balcony and headed away from the church and into the comforting darkness.

Duo turned to look longingly at the window as a light hand lay on his shoulder. "You should go after him, _Max_. Not all the time a guy is sad that he thinks that he lost the one he loved." Duo turned his head back to her almost like he wasn't sure. Kit just laughed and shoved him out the window playfully. "Get going you freak or you'll lose him."

***************

Duo was (not surprisingly) tripping over curbs hidden in the darkness left and right, but after many fights with the concrete and his face, he decided to give up on trying to find Heero. "This is hopeless, I'm never going to find him." He dropped his head between his knees. "And if I did, what would I do…" He got up and dusted off his pants.

In the shadows two cobalt blue eyes were staring at Duo as he started to pretend that he was talking to Heero himself.

"Hi Heero." 

Then just slightly deeper, "Duo, why are you all scratched up?"

Duo laughed and threw some punches, then using his normal voice, "Well I just had to fight some guys in order to find you!"

Deeper voice, "What guys did you fight, the ones that lived in concrete?"

Duo's happy face drooped as his shoulders slumped, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I did it to find you…because I…I…." He flung up his arms in the air, spun around in a circle, and plopped to the ground with tears in his violet eyes. "Oh hell, he won't care that I got hurt to find him." He brought up his cut hands to wipe away tears. "He wouldn't even care if I told him that I…."

Heero stepped out of the shadows, "That you what?"

Duo spun around, falling backwards, still crying, "Hee-chan!" Then he quickly remembered what he had been talking to himself about, and turned back around, hiding his tear stained face, "Oh why even bother too, you won't care either way."

Heero kneeled down behind him, "Yes I will." He gently moved his hands up Duo's recently untucked shirt, placing them on his bare stomach. Then he moved his mouth to his ear, "Duo, why are you all scratched up?"

Duo jumped back into Heero in surprise, "You saw me do that?!"

"Yes, and what makes you think I wouldn't care?"

Duo turned his head towards Heero's, "Because you've never told me that..that…"

"That I love you?" He lightly laughed and gently kissed Duo's lips, "Just because I have never said it," Heero carefully removed Duo's shirts and put his arms back around his waist. "Doesn't mean that I don't." Duo started to take off Heero's tanktop; he than laid his head on Heero's chest, tears still coming down his cheeks. "Do you understand that Duo?"

Duo nodded his head as Heero lay down on the concrete. "Heero? I love..."

Heero put a finger against Duo's lips and smiled, "I know Duo, I know."

*****************

Kit leaned against the window frame staring out at the colony. "God where are they. It shouldn't take him THIS long." She started to pace around her room while Quatre continued to stare at her. She suddenly stopped and headed for the window. "Oh for the love of hell! I'm going out to get him."

Quatre jumped off the floor and stopped her from going after Heero and Duo. "Wait, you can't!"

Kit stopped, but stayed close to the window. "And why shouldn't I?"

Quatre sighed, "It takes a while for them to make up."

She backed up from the window and laughed, "Why it's not like they're…."When the thought came to her, she momentarily forgot how to breathe. "They can't be….no."

Quatre just nodded as she fell to the floor, he knelt down to comfort her as she started to cry. "Are you saying that he never told you?"

Kit looked up into his face with hate burning in her eyes. And she practically spat out what she said.

"He told me that they were just 'very close friends'…"

A/N: Ok peoplez… I have been officially kicked off from the internet at home…so it will be a very long time (maybe) till I can update this story or any of my others for a while… evil parents…caught one of my bad yaoi stories I got off the net…grrrrr. Oh well. On to the rest of it….

Next time on It's All In The Past!:

What's with every one crying…?

And for that matter, why is everyone overusing the word 'hell'?!

Will Trowa and Wufei ever get to say much?

Did Kit think a friendly kiss meant so much more?

And….Will Kit's and Duo's friendship be shattered by this new info?


	4. Friends Betrayal

Short disclaimer: I must say this again; I do not own any of the GW boys or (new one) the song lyrics from Madonna's 'Rescue Me'. So please do not shoot me or sue me. It won't do any good. 

Part One – Duo's past

Chapter four: Friends Betrayal 

"He told me that they were just 'very close friends'," she said, spitting it out as if it were a curse.

"I guess he thought that was all you needed to know." Quatre smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I wouldn't know, you need to ask Duo why he didn't tell you."

Kit laughed and got up, heading towards the door. "That's what I was planning, Quatre." 

She started down the stairs angrily, nearly causing Trowa to fall down them. "What's the hurry?"

Kit glared at him and put a hand on his throat, pushing him against the stair rail, "Where. Is. Duo." She slowly started to close her hand around his throat. 

Trowa's eyes widened when he saw madness swirling in her eyes. "He-he's in…sector…th-three." When her hand let go he collapsed to the stairs, gasping for air. Quatre, hearing the commotion, knelt down beside Trowa and helped the taller pilot stand. 

"Duo's got some strange friends." Quatre observed quietly, laying an affectionate hand on Trowa's bruised neck. The two pilots watched in silence as the temperamental fox demon stormed out of the church in a swirl of fur and angry aura.

Outside, Kit stalked down the broken sidewalk in a fury, nimbly jumping over debris and rubble and even flipping down off of a tall pile of what used to a building. A blind anger consumed her thoughts and she broke into a run, flying through the devastation like a whirlwind of rage, her tail streaming behind her and her long hair fanning the air. Tears stung her cheeks as she clenched her fists and ran faster.

After a while she slowed, wondering how long she had been running and realizing that her strong body was weakened and exhausted. She collapsed on a jutting outcrop of cement, ignoring the dust and dirt as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stupid, stupid boy." She hissed between clenched teeth, just a little bit of fang showing. "Stupid Duo." Her eyebrows narrowed. "Stupid Hee-chan."

Voices rose above the rubble and her copper eyes widened fractionally. She was miles from the church and the colony was deserted – who would be out here?

"Duo, I told you not to call me Hee-chan." 

Kit stifled a growl as she recognized the owners of the two voices. She scrambled across the shattered ground and tumbled agilely into a perfect little niche that allowed her to nestle into the wall.

"Of course not, Hee-chan." The innocently boyish voice responded, then continued with a lowered voice. "You don't mind, do you, Hee-sama?"

"Duo-" Heero began, but he was cut off suddenly and Kit shuddered to think what could be happening right outside her little hidey-hole. When the silence was then filled with an "Mmmmm," sound, she grimaced and decided she had heard enough.

"Don't you worry, Hee-chan." She muttered darkly as she clambered through the skeletal building and disappeared into the deep alleys that remained snaking around the colony. "You'll get what you want. Duo won't be calling you Hee-chan ever again."

**************

The next morning, Kit bounded down the church stairs, jumping expertly over missing steps, in a happy bustle of energy. She pranced into the kitchen with a decided feminine air.

"Good morning!" she sang, skipping around the table and settling down in a chair with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Trowa nearly leapt out of his chair as she reached over and playfully tickled his ribs. "Hiya, Trowa!" she chirped, digging into her cereal with gusto.

Across the kitchen, WuFei stared at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Women!" he announced, and then left the kitchen.

Kit started to spoon cereal into her mouth at an amazing speed. When Duo wandered into the kitchen, braided hair bushy and tangled, he stopped dead.

"Kit?" he asked uncertainly. The teenaged fox demon glanced up, noted the messy hair, throttled the urge to slaughter him, and forced more cereal into her mouth at a renewed speed. As soon as she was done, which didn't take very long, she glanced up and gave Duo a huge grin.

"Morning, Duey!" She giggled. Duo's face contorted into an expression of total disgust and revulsion.

"Du… Duey?" he choked, and let out an odd gurgling noise. Then he swallowed visibly and gave her a weak grin. At least she's not chasing after Heero with my scythe, he soothed himself.

"I've got someplace special to show you after breakfast," she told him, flouncing to the sink and depositing her dishes. She took two steps and leapt into his arms, throwing her own around his neck and using her momentum to force him to spin her around. "Wheee!" she exclaimed, laughing brightly. Her fingers deftly plucked a bit of elastic from the end of his braid and wrapped a strand of hair around in place to hold the weave still for just a few more moments, then wriggled out of his embraced and ran lightly out of the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Duo began to prepare his own breakfast until his braid collapsed around his shoulders and began fluttering freely under the kitchen fan.

Trowa, who had been calmly eating his cereal, froze, and prepared to duck for cover.

"KITSUNE!" Duo narrowed his eyes and stalked towards the front of the church. He stopped out side and looked around, where did she run off to…damn fox.

A laugh echoed off the buildings. "I was wondering when you would be coming out…I was about to go to sleep." Kit leaned over the church's gable and dropped a rock beside Duo. "You-who! Up here!"

Duo stepped back and looked up, glaring at her. "Where is it."

She blinked her copper eyes innocently at him, "Oh…you lost something?" Kit looked at him and grinned, holding out his hair elastic, "You looking for this, Duuuey?"

He growled under his breath and yelled up at her, "You goddamn thieving fox! Give it back!"

Kit stood up, laughing at him. "Do you really think I'll give this up that easily?" She flipped off the roof, landing about three feet in front of him, wiggling the hair elastic between her fingers, "If you want it," she narrowed her eyes and growled at him, exposing her sharp fangs, "Then come and get it." Then she bolted away from him.

Duo groaned and ran after her, while somehow managing to keep pace with her.

After a while of not seeing Kit, either her or the end of her tail tearing around a corner, Duo stopped to catch his breath. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, muttering under his breath, "damn…fox…"

Again a laugh echoed through the ruins, like it normally had whenever he stopped to catch his breath.

He stood up, still breathing hard. "What do you want?!"

"I told you. I wanted to show you someplace special." 

A groan escaped his lips at the thought of more running. "So when am I going to get back my hair elastic?"

"When you catch me."

Duo frowned, of course… He looked around and saw Kit's hat hanging off of a piece of metal in an open door. His frowned softened into a slight smile as he walked over to the hat, and picked it up. He looked it over and saw some scribbled writing inside the cap, 'Up stairs.'

Cautiously he went up the stairs, looking at all the ruin through the open hallways as he climbed. When he got to the top floor, he was shocked, there was hardly any floor left to stand on in the hallway, but at the end of it, was an open door into a room where he saw Kit's shadow waiting for him.

He started jumping over the holes carefully, but almost fell when he heard Kit's voice echo all around him.

"This has always been my favorite building."

He jumped into the room and looked around for her, "And why is that?" When he looked back at the door and saw Kit holding the door, grinning.

She tossed in his hair elastic and sneered. "Because it has the only rooms that lock from the outside."

Duo's eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking. He leapt for the door, only to have it slam in his face, and as he reached for the doorknob he heard it lock.

Suddenly he heard things being placed on the door, and his heart sank when he heard metal clang. He started banging on the door. "Kit! Lemme outta here!"

Stinging tears came to the corners of his eyes as he heard a soft voice singing, he wiped them quickly away, "Kit?"

"I'm singing, I'm singing, I believe that you can rescue me.  
With you I'm not a little girl, With you I'm not a man.  
When all the hurt inside of me comes out, You understand.  
You see that I'm ferocious, You see that I am weak.  
You see that I am silly, And pretentious and a freak."

Duo banged on the door again in vain. "Don't you hurt Heero, Kit. You hear me?! You do I'll hunt you down!"

He stopped when he heard her laugh, "Don't worry, Duo. I won't hurt him…" Then he heard her growl, "I'm going to kill him."

"Heero!" Kit burst through the church doors in a panicked frenzy, cascades of tears streaming down her cheeks. Her copper eyes were wide with fear and her silken silver hair was in disarray. Heero stood across the room by the church's altar; staring up to the rafters with a distanced look. Shafts of colored light played across his face and shoulders, and Kit screamed his name once more and broke him from his reverie. "Heero!"

The Japanese pilot jerked back and would have blushed at being caught unaware if he hadn't been the perfect soldier. Then the terror in Kit's voice took effect and his heart jumped within his chest. There could be only one person who could make Kit so frightened.

"Kitsune?" he asked, and the look on her face as she crumpled to the ground and broke into sobs made his chest tight. "Kit, what's wrong? It's Duo, isn't it?"

"He's fallen through one of the old buildings!" She mumbled, clutching her tail with both hands and using it to wipe away the stream of tears. "We were racing on the rooftops and he hit a weak patch and it all fell! He tried to stay on top but he's under there somewhere and I can't get it off of him! Heero, he's hurt bad!" Kit inhaled deeply and gazed soulfully into his cobalt eyes, her eerie metallic pupils glimmering with tears and terror.

"Take me there," Heero uttered tersely.

"Can you keep up with me?" Kit asked uncertainly. "I'm a fox demon, you know – inhuman speed. And adrenaline and fear just makes me faster." She searched Heero's eyes trustingly.

"Don't worry about me." Heero said with a tense smile. "Just run."

That was all Kit needed. Her lightning reflexes sent her feet skittering across the floor in a mad dash made faster by panic – or assumed panic, at any rate. Kit could hear Heero's footfalls behind her and she made sure she was just out of the Gundam pilot's reach. She'd speed up later.

For now, the fool was chasing along behind her, totally convinced that his precious Duo was trapped beneath a collapsed building.

Humans were so totally gullible. For a brief moment, she allowed a smirk to cross her face, inwardly gloating over the success she knew was coming.

In that one moment of self-satisfaction, she failed to notice WuFei watching her dash away, followed closely by Heero. If she had, she might have remembered that WuFei was Chinese, very superstitious, and well versed on the capabilities of demons like her.

"Heero, faster!" Kit yelled, letting terror creep into her voice once again as she picked up speed. The former asylum loomed ahead of her and just beyond that, a collapsed building that served as a perfect decoy. Her legs pumped faster – nowhere near their actual limit but fast enough that Heero was running full tilt behind her, with too much momentum to pull an abrupt halt. Her right leg hit the ground and tensed beneath her weight, and she bent ever so slightly before leaping into the air. She tucked her knees close in and flipped over a wall – she knew Heero could top this one, of course. It was the one after it that he'd never be able to avoid.

For added emphasis, she screamed. "Duooooo!" she voiced, allowing all the anger and fury she had felt earlier that day to come streaming out like a waterfall. All the rage and hurt and boiling betrayal she had felt. The emotion coursed through her like fuel and she bent both legs at a full run, pushing her weight down and vaulting into the air. Her feet caught the top of the second wall – a good twenty-five feet into the air – and clipped her backwards, curled into a ball and tossing end over end until she straightened out and turned herself upright. She was flying backwards through the air, silver hair flapping around her face as she fell and watched Heero leap over the first wall.

"Watch out, Heero." She called as gravity sent her zooming downwards to land nimbly on her feet. In front of her, Heero tried to halt, but he was going too fast – much too fast. His sneakers skidded on the cement in a desperate bid to lose momentum, but he never had a chance.

In a final attempt to lessen the blow, he turned to the side and tucked into his body so that his shoulder and hip hit the wall at an angle and allowed him to almost roll across the wall.

His head struck the solid cement and he was unconscious before he fell.

Somebody screamed his named. Duo's head snapped up as the cry echoed through the building and he shivered – Kit's cry had been so full of fury that he was becoming even more ill at ease than he already was.

Then something else: "Watch out, Heero." Duo shot up and crossed the room into two steps, pressing a fearful ear to the metal door. He heard footsteps walking around, apparently unaware of where he was.

"Hello?! Is someone there?!" Duo waited for a few minutes, but he didn't hear a reply. Then he heard something like someone jumping over the holes outside in the hall.

"Maxwell?"

Duo's face lit up as he banged lightly on the door. "Wu-man, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you."

He heard someone grunt then something hit the ground, "Just don't get **too** happy."

Duo laughed slightly and smiled, "No worries there." The thought of what Kit might do or have done to Heero passed into his head. "Um…Wu? Do you think you could speed it up a lil?"

He heard something crash through a few floors, "Maxwell, if you don't shut up, I'll leave."

More crashing could be heard, and a few elegant curses from one fox demon rose into the air. "WuFei? Is Heero okay?"

WuFei was silent for a few moments while he worked on the door. "When is he not okay, Maxwell?" the Chinese pilot said gruffly. "Heero will survive. He always does." A final grunt was heard and the metal door creaked open. Duo flung it open in haste and nearly toppled WuFei over.

"Wu-man, she's crazy." Duo said. "She's hurting my Heero-" he turned and began vaulting over the holes in the floor before calling back, "…and if she kills him it'll be the last thing she does."

"Stupid Hee-chan!" Kit said, and the tears streaming down her face this time were real. She gave one last, half-hearted kick to Heero's ribs before collapsing next to the unconscious pilot. "DUO! Why are you doing this me?" Her forehead hit the ground and she pounded her fists against the cement in unfeigned pain. "Ye gods, Duo, you left me for a man…!"

Heero groaned beside her and Kit looked up in disbelief. The Japanese boy beside her fluttered his eyelashes and let out another groan.

"Are you some sort of freaking robot?!" Kit yelled, grabbing her opponent by the front of his green tank top and lifting him into the air. Heero's arms moved weakly and Kit slammed him against the wall. "What is it that makes you so much better than me? What does he see in you, anyway?" She shook the pilot furiously, his head wobbling unsteadily as he fought to regain consciousness. "You can never have him! He's MINE!"

She flung Heero to the side with careless ease just as Duo and WuFei burst out of the abandoned asylum door and onto the roof where she stood.

"No! Duo!" she yelled, glaring at WuFei and him both. "You can't do this!"

Duo's eyes locked onto Heero's prone form, collapsed against the wall behind her. Kit saw his gaze and the anger rose within her chest again, making it difficult to breathe.

"Give him up, Duo." She growled almost imperceptibly. "I never forgot about you, even when you abandoned me. Now I'm going to make sure you never forget me."

"How could you?" Duo yelled, and rushed forward. Kit hesitated for a fraction, then leapt into the air to spin and land on her feet behind him.

"Duo, I can't fight you!" she cried. "I love you! I could never hurt you!" Duo rushed her again and she evaded him in the same way, astonished to see tears in his eyes. The poor fool really thought he loved him, she thought wonderingly. As if Duo could be capable of loving anyone but her!

An arm suddenly tightened around her throat and Kit realized she had forgotten about WuFei. It wasn't really a problem, though -  she gripped his arm, slid out of his grasp, and tossed him away.

The Chinese boy was a martial artist in his own right, however, and he executed a flawless flip in midair to land on his feet. He took a stance and clapped his hands together, bowing to Kit in a classic invitation to battle.

"You want to fight, boy?" Kit laughed. "Gladly!" She crossed both arms and gave him a cheerful grin. "Your move!"

WuFei moved forward cautiously. "Demons are worthless." He spat. "Worse than cowards, liars, cheaters, and-" and flicked a glance in the direction of Duo Maxwell, "thieves."

Kit's face hardened into a mask of concentrated anger. "Mortal," she sneered. "Try me."

Without warning, WuFei was a whirlwind of motion as he attacked. Kitsune became her own blur of action as she countered. The two teenagers fought too fast for Duo to see who was throwing the jabs and who was countering them. 

Suddenly from the whir of fighting, Kit skid back from blocking a kick, and bent down into a fighting stance.

WuFei stood up and centered his fists, "You finished yet?"

Kit laughed and wiped a hand at the corner of her mouth, "Finished fighting? Ha! Never." She stood up and put up her fists in a boxing like style. "I'm not even warmed up yet."

WuFei narrowed his eyes, "Demons can't fight."

She grinned, "I never said we could, but I learned all I know from Duo." Then her crouch deepened and she wavered slightly on the balls of her feet. "Thing is, WuFei, I'm a hundred times stronger, faster, more agile, and smarter then you." She flexed out into the splits and lifted herself off the ground with both hands. "Plus I've had plenty of time to practice." Again she vaulted into the air and performed one of her seemingly-impossible flips and descended on WuFei. "Here I come, China-boy!"

The blur of action resumed.

Duo watched the action, paralyzed. Kit was acting crazier and crazier by the passing second. He needed to get Heero out of her reach before she lost interest in WuFei and went after her true objective.

"Ow!" Kit shrieked, dancing back and clutching her arm. "That hurt, you ass!" She rubbed her shoulder and gave WuFei an offended look. "This time for real."

The blur of action resumed.

Duo shot across the roof and away from the fight, scooping Heero into his arms and skidding around a pile of rubble to rest his unconscious lover on the ground.

"Hee-chan?" he asked softly, stroking the side of Heero's face tenderly. "Come on, babe, wake up." Dammit, this isn't supposed to happen. Duo thought. Heero's the one that always rescues me from stupid shit like this.

"Mmm," Heero mumbled, grimacing and tucking into a ball. "Ouch."

"Baka," Duo said affectionately. "The perfect soldier never says 'ouch'."

"Most perfect soldiers never get smashed into a wall by wily fox demons, either." Heero said sourly, struggling to sit up. Duo looked at him in astonishment.

"Hee-chan, did you just crack a joke?" Duo asked.

Heero looked surprised at the concept, too. "I guess you're rubbing off on me." He remarked, and then drew in a deep, hissing breath as he moved and one of his ribs objected by sending white-hot pain jolting through his body. "I think I broke a rib."

"I have to get you out of here," Duo said, trying to life Heero into his arms once more.

"Baka!" Heero said. "You don't understand, do you? Kit's obsessed! This has to end here on this colony. If it doesn't, she'll haunt you wherever you go. This isn't going to stop until one of us is dead."

"Heero…" Duo said, staring aghast at his fellow pilot.

"Duo-chan," Heero began in a rare display of open affection, "help me stand up." Duo silently offered an arm and tried not to jerk as Heero hissed through his teeth as he stood. Once up, he let the majority of his weight lean into Duo. "Duo-chan," Heero said again, "trust me." The Japanese teenager then placed a firm kiss on Duo's mouth.

From behind them, past the rubble, an enraged snarl was heard, escalating into a feral noise that sounded more demonic than human.

"Pathetic human!" Kit yelled. Heero forced himself to walk around the pile of cement to see what exactly was happening. Duo was close behind. Together they found Kit standing with a hand around WuFei's throat, holding him against the wall with his feet a good two feet off the ground. "See what happens when you trifle with demons?"

Heero saw his opportunity. He picked up a stray block of wood, a foot or so long and thicker at the end than in his hands, and took a few steps forward before swinging with all his perfect solider might.

The impromptu bat connected with Kit's skull and gave off a resounding crack. Her eyes lost focus and her grip on WuFei slacked, allowing the pilot to slump to the ground and gasp for breath. Kit staggered back and dropped to one knee. "Duo…!" she called hoarsely, her copper eyes fixed on some point in the clouds. She gulped and blinked, then tried to speak again, but couldn't force the words out.

"KIT!" Duo screamed, rushing forward as the girl crumpled to the ground in a boneless slump. He gathered up the first friend he had ever had into his arms, remembering days from long ago when they had just been kids, running in the streets like any normal child. Now he was a killer and she was insane, and somewhere along the way neither of them had realized just how much they had lost the day Maxwell Church had been devastated by fire.

"Why'd you leave me, Max?" Kit managed to say, one hand tracing his cheekbone with tenderness. "You told me you'd never leave me…" her copper eyes dimmed and closed for a moment as she sucked in a short breath. "I never left…" Her eyelids drifted shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Next time in: It's all in the Past

-Is Kit still alive?

    -and if she is, is she still psycho? Or is she now just depressed?

-How will Duo take all this?

-Will Trowa ever get to talk?

All this and more in next times: It's all in the Past!

A/N: Um….two words….massive collaboration. Melody came over to my grandma's house with me…and in during breaks from DDR we wrote this….it goes in a order of somewhere along the lines of me her me her me her. But, cha…I feel like writing…and Melody wants to do an A/N so here she is…

A/N: Hi all! This Melody, otherwise known as adulaith. (read my fics!) Massive collaboration, indeed! In between playing DDR (droolie addiction now) we took turns typing out this wonderful new chapter. This happened in the span of a few hours. Amazing, isn't it? *SNIFT!* See what happens when you use DDR for inspiration? Plus I have two beautiful piccys I drew today. *nodnod* So please review my stories too (search for adulaith) and I will give you a cookie! *snift*

~adulaith

A/N: me again, and adulaith now has three new drawings, and I have a revamped picky of Kit I drew…she looks a lot better now …and that's a wrap…I'm going to get started writing on the next chapter before the inspiration goes ::poof:: ^^;.

Please Review…you have no idea how nice it is to read nice reviews *uses her 'is it too much to ask' reviews to get happy* ^^;

Chaio!

~Alora-chan~


	5. Breaking Hearts

A/N: Normal Disclaimer…and on a short note…adrenaline at night sux.

Tissue Warning: If you are emotionally distressed or unstable…it would be wise not to read this chapter till you are feeling better….oh and get tissues…it might help.

It's all in the Past

Part One: Duo's past

Chapter Five: Breaking Hearts

It had been unanimous, since Duo was from the colony, he would take the lead, that and he was the only one not hurt from the last fight. WuFei and Heero were holding each other up, but Duo normally would have been helping Heero if at the time he hadn't been cradling Kit in his arms.

As they were walking to the church, Duo would occasionally look down to see if Kit was still breathing, seeing as Heero had hit her on the head hard enough to kill a normal person. Duo felt something move in his arms and looked down at Kit, a smile came to his face when he saw that she had just moved closer to him, _well, at least she'll make it._ When he looked back up, a tiny memory flitted through his vision…

_A skinny little girl was walking around, dodging people, and finally she hid behind a fallen piece of construction. "Max!" She looked around and smiled when she saw a young boy, around her age, waving from around a corner. She got up and started to run to him, but tripped on a small piece of iron. When she hit the ground, the young Duo ran to her and helped her up, noticing that she cad cut her leg on the metal. _

_"You need to get back to the church, Sky."_

_The young Kit sniffled as tears started down her face, "It hurts too much." She yelped as the young Duo picked her up and cradled her in his arms. _

_"Fine, then I'll carry you." He grinned at her, "I wouldn't have left you any ways, even to get Father Maxwell."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Always."_

Duo shook his head and looked back at the fallen debris, but no happy memory came to him. 

A few more minutes and they were walking up to the church doors, when Quatre looked out the window at them. "What happened to you guys?"

Duo laughed, "Well, you and Trowa missed the fight of the century."

Quatre frowned slightly, "Is everyone ok?"

WuFei looked up at Quatre, "Let us in, all of us are hurt…well, except for Maxwell."

Quatre nodded, and ran to let them in. When he opened the door, Duo stopped walking, "Quatre? Take care of Heero for a moment, would you?"

He just blinked, "But I thought you would look after him."

Duo just shook his head, "I'm taking Kit up to her room and putting her in bed."

"But-" 

"Q-man, she has a fractured skull and, more than likely, a concussion." And with that he started up the stairs to her room.

***

_"My dear Kit," a voice said, copper eyes identical to her own smiling down at her, "You were meant for great things." Warm arms encircled her and she snuggled closer, basking in the warmth and love she could feel._

_Mom… everything about the word suggested protection, comfort, love. Cool silver hair brushed her cheek and she giggled softly._

_Gradually she was settled into a snug nest of blankets and pillows, and the baby fox demon blinked sleepily up at her parents._

_"Good night, my Kitsune." Her mother said. "We'll be back. Sleep well, my child." Comforted with those words, Kit drifted to sleep, certain that her parents' presence was close by._

_That was the last time she saw them._

_Eight years later she had found someone she thought she could trust. Duo Maxwell was her protector, her confidant, and her best friend._

_Plus, she was just noticing, he was cute as hell, too._

_"Max!" she called, bounding into the church that was his namesake and bouncing on her toes. "Max, I've got a surprise for you!"_

_"Hey, Kit." The ten-year-old American swung down from his perch on the rafters to land in front of her. "What's the surprise?"_

_Kit placed a perky kiss just on the tip of his nose. "Surprise!" she exclaimed, and Duo blinked in surprise._

_"Aw, you little fox!" Duo laughed and pulled her into a hug. Kit nearly melted into the comfort of his arms._

_"I love you, Duo," she whispered, but her confession was cut off by a sudden rumble that broke through the skies and shattered on the roof of the Maxwell Church._

_"What's that?" Duo asked in alarm. He pulled Kit away from the doors of the church and began to shepherd her into the basement. "You stay here," he told the frightened young girl. "I'll come back for you."_

_With that he spun around and pounded out of the church, searching for a way to help ward off an attack that would leave the colony desolate and deserted but for a nine-year-old fox demon that waited._

***

Kit tossed and turned in her bed, all the memories rushing in her head like flashes.

Duo slept lightly in a chair tucked into a corner, his knees bent up to his head. He lifted his head when he heard a whimper come from Kit's direction. Stretching as he stood up, he grabbed the chair and moved it closer to the bed. 

"Duo…" 

He stopped and looked at her, her back was towards him, shivering. "Yeah Kit?"

"Do you hate me?"

Duo blinked in slight confusion, "For what you did to Heero and Wu-"

"Do _you_ hate me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head. "No. I could never hate you."

"……Then why did you leave?" And for the first time in his life, Duo Maxwell couldn't think of anything to say, either jokingly or comforting. "You said you would come back, so I waited…but you never came."

Duo sat in the chair and leaned his head on his hand. "I went to protect the church, and when I saw that it had caught fire, I tried to run in and get you, but these men just picked me up and took me to the escape shuttle." He closed his eyes in sudden memory.

_'Who ever was left in there is probably dead by now, son. I can't let you in.' _

_'NO! KIT!'_

He sat up when crying sounds started coming from her. "I waited in the dark for you…I waited when the fire came so close to where I was…I waited in the cold of a dead colony." She wrapped her arms around her and curled up into a ball, her ears down like she was scared and her tail wrapping around her shaking body. "It was so cold, Duo…so very cold."

Duo slipped out of the chair and knelt on the floor. He knee-walked to the edge of the bed and hugged her from behind, laying his head on her back. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back. I tried, but there was always someone stopping me." 

"Max?"

"Yeah Sky."

"Did you forget about me?"

"…" He hugged her a little harder "No."

Kit smiled slightly and relaxed into his arms, "What I said all those years ago…I still mean it," and as she closed her eyes again, she slipped back into that comforting blackness.

_I love you, Duo…_

Duo walked out of the room wiping his eyes, _I don't think I've ever cried this much._ He started walking down the stairs, but half way down, he met a pair of cobalt blue eyes. Duo took a quick look at Heero, noticing that his torso was bandaged up and his arm was in a sling.

"Is she dead?" 

Duo was shocked at how emotionless Heero's voice became. "No…she's just sleeping."

"If she was just sleeping, then why were you crying?" Heero sat down on a step, leaving enough room for Duo to settle down next to him.

"She's so broken inside." Duo said, troubled violet eyes staring down at his hands. "Her parents left her when she was very young, and she grew up totally alone until I found her in the Maxwell Church. I became so much more to her than _I_ ever realized, and then I left her here on the colony, thinking she was dead, and she _waited_ for me. For years! She stayed here with her perfectly functioning Gundam – heaven knows how that got here – and waited for me." Duo stuck his hands in his hair and sighed. "I feel so responsible. Sometimes she's a maniac – she's out to get you, Heero, and she nearly strangled WuFei – but then she's just that same little nine-year-old that waited for me to come back." He lowered his head to where it looked like he was staring at his knees.

Heero was about to say something when he saw a wet spot appear on Duo's knees. He put his uninjured hand gently on Duo's shoulder.

Duo started shaking his head, "I'm so confused Heero."

"Why?"

He stopped shaking and looked up at Heero, tear tracks visible on his face, "Why wouldn't I be, Heero? My best friend is up in her room _unconscious_, and here you are asking if she's dead or not."

"I asked if she was dead so if you said no, I could be a little more cautious around her." 

A look of disbelief passed over Duo's features. "And that's another reason I'm breaking down, Heero. I'm worried that if she gets better, she'll go after you again. But if she stays like this, and you get better before her, I'm worried that you'll finish this quarrel between the two of you, and I'll lose her again, this time for real."

"Duo-" Heero said, uncertain as to where to begin. "The question you have to ask yourself is which one of use you want more." The Japanese teenager stood up, and just before he strode away, he added, "This isn't just going to go away."

*******

_She was dreaming again, this time she was sure of it. While lucid dreaming was never a forte, she knew she was capable of it and she forced her unconscious mind to start working correctly – to recognize it was dreaming. Soon she had her surroundings under control and she was playing with the scenery and turning the grass purple and the buildings multi-hued._

_"Always so easily amused, Kit." Duo's voice said, and Kit turned with a startled gasp. She hadn't created him in this setting! Focusing on him, she concentrated and imagined the space he occupied to be empty._

_Sure enough, he disappeared._

_She returned to changing the scenery and soon had created a perfect garden for herself, complete with lush grass and waving willow trees. Sighing contentedly, she reclined beneath one tree and let the long, feathery branches play across her face._

_"I don't go away that easy, Kit." Duo's voice said again. Kit frowned. She didn't want him here to spoil her dream – she juts wanted peace for a little while._

_"Go away!" she said, intent upon deleting him again._

_"Not quite yet," he grinned, walking across her perfect green grass to kneel in front of her. His violet eyes shone a brilliant purple that began to spread out from his pupils to contaminate the grass, the trees, the sky… soon everything except she and him was a shade of magnificent purple, shining royally in every shade imaginable._

_"Why don't you go and leave me alone like you did before!" Kit yelled, furious that her perfect garden was being tampered with._

_"He might have left you, but I never did." Duo said, making no sense. Kit frowned. Before her eyes, the pilot shifted fuzzily, blurring for a moment and re-emerging as a fox demon with bright copper eyes and long silver hair._

_"What?" Kit exclaimed, scrambling backwards in surprise. Her mirror image gazed unhappily back at her._

_"Think, Kit!" Her twin urged. "Think about what you're doing! Use your brain, for heaven's sake! Fox demons move faster, talk faster, and think faster than any other creature, so start using your abilities! All of them!"_

Kit jolted up, breathing hard. A quick pain came to her head and she brought up a hand and squinted her eyes. "owwwie," she whimpered softly. 

Her ears twitched at an almost inaudible sound, she looked around her room franticly to see where it came from. She reached underneath her pillow and grabbed her gun, cocked it, and readied it. "Who's there? And come out slow or you'll be full of lead."

Kit snapped her head to where it looked like the shadows were moving in a corner of her room. Out stepped Trowa, hands raised in a sort of surrender stance. 

"I just came up here to talk." 

She tilted her head and motioned to the chair beside her with her gun. "Want to sit down?"

Trowa nodded and sat down, putting down his hands as well.

"Well?" Kit asked, "Did Duo send you up here?"

He smiled slightly, "No, Quatre wanted me to talk to you."

A confused look came to Kit's face, "Why didn't he come up here himself?"

"Quatre…he's a pacifist. He doesn't like getting into the middle of things." Trowa shrugged lightly, "He wanted to ask you some questions but he's busy taking care of WuFei and Heero right now."

"So I'm going to be interrogated?" Kit frowned.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head. "No no. Quatre just wanted to find out more about you. He wants to get enough info to try and straighten this all out."

"Why doesn't he just let this take it's course?"

"It's not in his nature," Trowa shrugged. "He has to help everyone, but he doesn't want to be in the middle of things."

Kit brought a hand to her temple and rubbed it slightly, "That is too confusing."

Trowa chuckled, "True, he's about the only one that really understands how to do that."

"And somehow he magically keeps sane through all that?" asked Kit, leaning on her legs.

He thought about that a little, "I wouldn't go that far…but I wasn't asked to come her to talk about him."

Kit rolled her eyes, "Right, I suppose you were sent up here to find out more about me and Duo, huh?"

He nodded, "But somehow, I have this feeling that Quatre's going to have to sit this one out."

She kicked her legs around and put her feet on the floor. "What are you talking about Trowa?"

"Heero's already put down the bottom line."

*******

Kit bolted out of her room and down the stairs, stopping only if she felt dizzy, which was often. And right now she was leaning on the handrail at the bottom of the stairs.

_'What do you mean, 'bottom line'?!'_

_'He just told Duo that he had to choose which one he wanted more.'_

_'Where is he?'_

She straightened up and started to walk to the front doors. When she peeked out the doors, she quickly dodged a rock. Kit stuck her head out and frowned, "Nice aim, Cowboy."

Duo threw another rock, this time at the church wall, "Just 'cause I'm American doesn't mean I'm a cowboy."

"I know, I just felt like calling you that. It's better than Due-" she stopped talking at the death glare Duo gave her.

"Don't you dare finish that thought." He then smiled and started laughing.

Kit smiled, glad that she got him to laugh again. "What?"

He stopped laughing but still kept his smile, "I just remembered one of the times when you called me that."

"Yeah, you chased me _all_ over the church." Kit started laughing at that lil memory.

"Sister Sara wasn't too happy about us running through the 'flower' garden at all either."

They both started laughing, but when Duo stopped, Kit looked up and noticed that his smile was gone too.

"Heero's behind me, isn't he?" She saw Duo nod and sighed. "great," she whispered to herself.

Kit listened as Heero stepped closer towards her, and watched as Duo stepped back slowly. She mentally prepared for a fight, for a hit, but it never came.

"Well, Duo?" Heero asked, "Have you decided?"

"I-I need to think some more." Duo starting walking backwards more noticeably now. "I need to be alone for a little bit." He started walking faster till he almost tripped backwards, then he turned around and ran blindly, letting his feet take control. 

All that time Kit watched as Duo ran out of sight, she kept in her comment, but when she couldn't hold it in any more she spun around to look Heero in the face.

A/N: HA! Another one done! And you all will have to wait until the next chapter to see what she says to Heero. Sorry Melody, if you want to put in an authors note (cause you did donate some more of your talent into this story) just e-mail it and I'll add it in for you. Well…I'm gone…I'm hungry. I'll start writing on the next chapter as soon as I get some food.

Next on: It's all in the Past:

-What will Kit say to Heero?

-Where the hell is Duo running off too?

-Why didn't anyone say, "Sure, I'll come with you."?

-Will another fight ensue between Heero and Kit?

All this and more in the next segment of…It's all in the Past!


End file.
